Para Crisy con amor
by Gruvia-chan
Summary: La nueva generación de Fairy Tail llego! Pero este se enfocara en una de las grandes familias, la familia Fullbuster... Llena de sorpresas y amor... (Terrible summary, odio los summarys, pero denle una oportunidad al fic). PAUSADA, dejen que la inspiracion venga a mi.
1. Chapter 1

Volví mis lectores, con un nuevo fic :DDDD Este es uno Gruvia y si se preguntan por que pues entren a tumblr y busquen a Ninuchita (mi blog) o si no tienen cuenta busquen en este link .com, luego de entrar pues busquen una foto de una nena mas o menos parecida a Juvia y no les doy mas pistas. Pues están listos para leer. **TODOS LOS PJ SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA EXCEPTO CRISTAL, TOMA, SYNDEY y SOUTA.**

Capítulo 1: Los Fullbuster.

Era un día soleado en magnoilia, no era nada nuevo que el panadero venda el pan que los chicos corran por la calle, que los chicos le compren flores a la florista para sus novias, que Gray y Juvia vayan con una niña en la mano...Nada raro, pues en ese momento la niña con la que estaban era su hija, Crystal Fullbuster. Gray y Juvia llevaban casados un año y con una hija de 8 años.

En el gremio también había otras parejas con hijos como Lisanna y Natsu con su hijo Souta de 9 años, Erza y Jerall con Toma hijo de 8 años y Lucy y Loke con Sydney su hija de 10. Otras parejas como Mira y Laxus que esperaban un bebe o Levy y Gajeel que esperaban mellizos. Todos estos chicos eran la nueva generación del Gremio de fairy tail.

**GRAY POV.**

Entre al gremio y todo estaba igual que siempre, Souta escupiendo fuego por la boca, Toma con tres espadas en la mano, Sydney con anillos en los dedos tratando de hacer un Regulus y mi hija, Cristal, que la ayuda de su mama, mi linda esposa Juvia, congelaba un vaso de agua. Todos dicen que Cristal es igual a mi y que no es hija de Juvia pero para comprobarles a todos fuimos a hacerle una muestra de ADN y como resultado de que era hija de los dos se hizo aun fiesta como si hubiera nacido otra vez.

- ¡Hey Princesa de Hielo! Te diste cuenta de como Souta descongela todo.¡Es el mejor del gremio!- me grito el estupido de fuego, que cada vez que llegaba me gritaba lo genial que era su hijo. Souta puede tener un gran poder pero mi hija es mucho mejor ¡tiene magia de hielo!

- ¡Cállate Salamander, mis dos futuros hijos tendrán el poder de su madre y su padre un combo estupendo!- gritó gajeel y otra vez se armaba la misma pelea de quien era mejor.

-OI Juvia, crees que nuestro futuro hijo decida aprender la magia de hielo o magia de agua como la tuya, ya sabes para presumir un poco- le dije, pues así era Juvia estaba embarazada pero solo de 2 meses y todavía no sabíamos nada de el futuro Fullbuster.

- Juvia quiere que sea mago de agua, ya que Crisy-chan tiene tu magia Gray-sama, seria muy injusto para Juvia y además si se parece mucho a ti empezaran a decir que no es mi hijo...- me contesto un poco deprimida.

- Pero si es TU hijo y MÍO también- remarque esas palabras para que comprenda.

Me sonrió como siempre y llamó a Crisy para hacerle un par de preguntas de como quería que el bebe se llamara y todas esas cosas. Entiendo por que lo hace, desde que se entero de que Juvia estaba embrazada no nos quiere hablar ni estar con nosotros así que Juvia la incluye mas en el tema del bebe y parece que funciona, el otro día dijo que apenas sepamos si era hombre o mujer iría a comprar algo de ropa.

Me fui a la barra a pedirle algo de desayunar a Mira que con la ayuda de Lisanna me lo preparaba. Mira tenía los 8 meses de embarazo y mañana se cumplirían los 8 y medio, en ese entonces no estría mas trabajando hasta el nacimiento de su futura bebe. Le lleve un baso de jugo a Crisy y agua a Juvia, aunque esta embarazada no come mucho.

-Papa ¿podemos ir a una misión? O al menos practicar un poco de magia- me pregunto algo entusiasmada mi hija. No estoy seguro de hacer una misión... Pero tampoco puedo desepsionarla.

- Creo que seria mejor practicar, para poder ser mas fuerte aun- le dije ¡ella tiene que ser muy fuerte!

**CRISTAL POV**

Mi papa siempre me dice lo mismo tengo que practicar para ser mas fuerte siempre mas fuerte, lo único que le importa es eso... Que pasa si lo decepciono y no tengo todo lo suficiente para seguir adelante. Mi mama en cambio es mas... Cálida... Ella no le importa que tan fuerte soy, le gusta estar con migo y verme practicar, a mi me gusta que ella haga eso me siento mas protegida. Estuve ignorándola un poco por que el tema de mi futuro herman es un poco difícil de tratar pero mama me dice que no importa lo que pase siempre vamos a estar juntas, eso me tranquiliza. La verdad estuve pensando sobre el nombre del bebé, me gustaría mucho que si fuera hombre se llamara..

-Crisy vamos, hay que llegar a la montaña antes que el idiota de carbón - me grito papa.

La montaña no es difícil de subir, nunca tengo frío... Eso me hace mas fácil la práctica. Es todo como siempre papa me enseña nuevos movimientos, mama se sienta a leer un libro y yo bueno hago lo que me dicen pues enserio quiero mejorar para ser un buen ejemplo como hermana mayor.

-Crisy-chan ya es hora de irnos, tía Lisanna te espera para ir al parque con Souta- me dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa picara... Mi mama se entera de todo.

Me despedí de papa y me fui con al gremio a buscar a la tía Lisanna. En el parque Souta siempre me cuenta como supera a su papa y como desea tener un hermanit como yo, eso hace a la Tia son sonrojar. Comemos helado y la tía nos regala chocolate, esa es mi devilidad y la herede de mama, nos vamos devuelta al gremio. Mama me recoge y vamos a casa, donde papa "cocina" la cena. Como siempre mama lo reta por casi quemar la cocina, hacen mucho berrinche como niños de 5 años hasta que se dan cuenta de que en ese cuarto yo parezco la mayor. Así transcurre mi noche, cada vez que miro las estrellas me acuerdo de una historia que me contaba mama...

**FLASHBACK**

_Cristal Fullbuser, de 5 años, lloraba abajo de la cama. Gray y Juvia detrás de la puerta si saber que hacer para calmar a su hija... Juvia entra en el cuarto. _

_-¡Mami! Hay algo atrás de mi puerta...-llora la niña- Mami tengo miedo...Mátalo.- reclamo Crisy._

_Juvia ríe - ¿Como quieres que mate a un ángel Cristal?- exclamo la peliazul._

_-¿ángel?- preguntó la niña ya saliendo de la cama._

_-Si hija,ven aquí- cargo a la pequeña y se acostó en la cama junto a ella. Secándole las lagrimas le dijo- hay una Angel que te cuida, un ángel que vive en esa estrella- señaló una de las cuantas que cubrían el cielo- cada una cuida a un niño y adulto, las estrellas también tiene vida y te guían... Siempre estarán ahí para cuidarte -le reltaba mientras que la niña se dormía en sus brazos - nunca dudes de ellas, te iluminarán en las noches mas oscuras- y dicho eso la pequeña se durmió en los brazos de su madre._

_Juvia sale del cuarto silenciosamente y regresa con su marido a prender velas por el fuerte apagón._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Extraño esas historias... No es que se una niña chiquita pero... Me levanto y voy al cuarto de mis papas, sacudo un poco a mama.

-¿que ocurre Crisy-chan? Es tarde y mañana ayudaremos a mira ¿recuerdas?- susurra, no se porque lo hace mi papa duerme como un tronco.

-Esque no puedo dormir, cuéntame la historia de la estrella- me mira extraño pero asiente. Vamos a mi cuarto y ella me cuenta la historia otra vez, me abraza como si tuviéram 5 otra vez. Nos quedamos así un buen rato hasta que me da un beso en la mejilla y se va del cuarto. Sin duda amo a mi mama.

**POV NORMAL**

Juvia vuelva a su cuarto y se mete en la cama, cuando esta por dormirse...

-¿Que quería Cristal?- preguntó el pelinegro asustando a esta.

-El cuento de la estrella, ese del apagón cuando se asusto...-respondió algo dormida Juvia pero sonriéndole.

- Yo se que cuento es ese... No soy tan mal padre Juvia- le hace puchero.

- Juvia no cree que sea mal padre Gray-sama...- respondió abrazándolo.

Gray besa a Juvia, delicadamente luego baja hasta su cuello pero Juvia lo detiene.

-Gray-sama, Juvia tiene sueño y además hay un bebe presente- le sonríe agotada.

- Es verdad, lo siento...- besa la pancita de Juvia y se duermen abrazados.

Ese fue el primer capítulo de mi tercer fanfic, oh por dios amo el Gruvia! Pues mañana voy a actualizar el fic **"Mi nueva vida"**, no olviden leerlo! Espero sus reviews y les mando un besito a todos!

~Gruvia-chan~


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno queridos lectores, de ahora en adelante me voy a hacer más responsable y voy a actualizar por semana, **para Crisy con amor** lo actualizo los martes y **Mi nueva vida** los miércoles pero en marzo (cuando empiezan las clases) tal vez cambie de días pero para eso falta así que no se preocupen, los sigo molestando durante las vacaciones. Sin más molestias los dejo leer!

Capítulo 2 : Antes de tu nacimiento...

Al despertar la pequeña Fullbuster fue a despertar a sus padres. No era algo normal que ella lo haga, solo pasaba cuando tenia una duda y si que tenía una vez, como siempre, Gray, le decía que quería dormir 5 minutos mas y Juvia le decía que la ayudara a hacer el desayuno. Luego de desayunar todos estaban callados hasta que Crisy explotó de aburrimiento haciendo alarmar a sus papas.

- No lo resisto más...Mamá, papá ¿cómo se conocieron?- preguntó la pequeña.

- ya te lo dijimos Crisy, por ese ex-gremio en el que estaba tu mama... ya te sabes la historia.- respondió algo dormido el pelinegro.

-No me refiero a eso ¿cómo es que se hicieron novios? Porque según el tío Natsu tu no querías a mamá, papá- Esa última frase hizo que gray escupiera todo el café y se fuera rápidamente a aniquilar a Natsu.

- Crisy-chan, yo te lo cuento. - le dijo su mamá con algunas lágrimas, no muy notables, en sus mejillas.

**FLASHBACK **

_Gray paseaba bajo los techos de magnolia ya que llovía, era una lluvia bastante fuerte así que nadie estaba en la calle, o eso creía él. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que se le acababan los techos hasta que sintió algunas gotas._

_-Rayos, me mojare completamente todo hasta llegar a casa- murmuró éste. _

_Decidido arriesgarse pero al salir no sintió nada hasta ver a una chica peli azul en puntitas tapándolo con su paraguas. No era nadie más que Juvia, que en ese momento estaba tan mojada que podría hasta sentir frío. Gray la tomó del brazo y la puso bajo el paraguas provocando cierto sonrojo en ella._

_- así que hasta estas alturas llegas para cautivarme ¿eh?- sonrió haciendo que esta no diga nada y que su cara parezca de tomate -Gracias... Te acompaño a Fairy Hills- esta solo asintió y se fueron marcha a donde se hospedan la mayoría de las chicas de Fairy Tail._

_- Gracias por acompañar a Juvia a casa Gray-sama - le agradeció con una pequeña reverencia. _

_-¿ por qué lo haces? - Preguntó el peli negro._

_- ¿que cosa Gray-sama?- cuestionó la ojiazul._

_- darme regalos, defenderme como nadie lo hace, protegerme de manera tal que nunca me enfermo. - esto último provocó una leve sonrisa en ella._

_- es porque Juvia lo ama... La hace feliz y Juvia todavía lo espera... No se rendirá... No me rendiré jamás- exclamo algo sonrojada y cada vez hablando más bajo. El no sabia que lo quería tanto... Pero aunque él la quería necesitaba pensar. Sin decir nada, le acarició la cabeza y se fue. _

_En su casa, Gray se bañó y se tiró en su cama a pensar... Esa mujer estaba completamente loca y aunque él no se daba cuenta... Tal vez si la quería. Pero un estúpido pensamiento tsundere lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se fue a poner algo de ropa pero algo le cayó en la cabeza... Era una carta, estaba cerrada. Por supuesto era de Juvia pero nunca se atrevió a abrirlas, sin embargo se sintió seguro y sin más la abrió._

" Querido Gray-sama:

Juvia quería decirle Feliz cumpleaños, le desea lo mejor y que todos lo que usted desea se haga realidad. Juvia aprovechará esta carta para decirle que aunque usted quiera a Juvia como una Nakama ella seguirá amándolo. Le dejo un regalo junto a esta carta, Juvia no es tan cruel para darle regalos todo el año pero en su día más especial no... Un gran saludo.

Juvia Loxar"

_Luego de leer, Gray encontró en el sobre una pequeña pelotita que dentro tenía un copo de nieve que formaba su nombre. Eso le habría costado un montón a Juvia... Recordó una vez que Ur le mostró un copo de nieve que por dentro parecía tener una G. Sin más... Gray corrió hasta Fairy Hills. _

_Al llegar al edificio se dio cuenta que si erza lo encontraba lo mataba así que subió por una rampa de hielo, al entrar por la ventana Gray encontró a Juvia en un pijama de invierno toda sonrojada por su aparición en el medio de la madrugada._

_- Juvia! Tengo algo que decirte...- esto provocó alto sonrojo en la chica - la carta de mi cumpleaños, jamás la abrí, hasta hoy que me atreví. Ese regalo te debe haber costado la vida..- Juvia asintió de manera tímida - te tengo mi respuesta- esa frase provocó que Juvia empezará a tener miedo... No quería ser rechazada! - te quiero... O siento algo mas fuerte pero no me atrevo a decirlo... Ya sabes mi carácter de Tsundere...- pero se calló al sentir una peli azul abrazandolo. _

_- Juvia también te ama... Mucho- y sin mas Gray la tomó en sus brazos y la beso..._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Así nos hicimos novios... Crisy- chan. Pero ahora vamos antes de que uno de tus tíos muera.- exclamó la peliazul. Tomadas de la mano, madre e hija se fueron al gremio hablando de us charla.

Ya en el gremio... Erza se encontraba matando a Natsu por lo que le había contado a Cristal, Gray con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Al mirar a su familia se fue a saludarles.. Pero al saludar lo único que recibió de su hija fue "Tsundere" que hizo reaccionar a su papa de manera triste y a Juvia con una mueca. Gray tomó a su hija de la mano y se la llevó al jardín.

-¡PAPA! Suéltame... Lo que sea que dije lo siento con el alma.- pero lo único que recibió la pequeña fue un abrazo de su papa.

**FLASHBACK**

- Gray-sama... Crisy me dijo algo que... Bueno... Me pareció bastante hiriente- dijo la ojiazul a el pelinegro, este se puso serio y la miró haciéndola hablar - Cristal, tu hija, cree que no la quieres.- y ese fue el momento en el que Gray se fue a buscar a su hija.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- qué tonterías dices a veces Cristal... Yo te quiero, te amo! Eres mi hija y no podría amarte más - lo único que la hija hizo fue llorar en los brazos de su papa. En un momento Gray vio como Juvia miraba por la puerta... Pero antes de poder llamarla ella se fue... Pero al verla irse la cara que vio Gray fue... ¿Trsiteza?

**Aca termina este capítulo... Jujujuju les dejo la intriga para la semana que viene, soy tan malota! En fin ya saben dejen sus reviews... Los amo mucho lectores! Hasta el miércoles que viene :)**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Lectoressss! Hola, ayer me acordé que tenía que actualizar el fic... Así que aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Estoy en shock porque leí el manga de Fairy Tail... WOW! Pero bueno de algo sirvió y ahora tengo inspiración...

Capítulo 3: ¿Celosa?

Gray se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Juvia...

-Etto... Crisy, discúlpame un segundo- Le soltó la mano y se fue a buscar a su chica.

La busco por todos lados... Le pregunto a Lisanna, a Lucy y a Wendy... Pero nadie sabía donde se encontraba la peliazul. Salió y buscó en el parque donde habían ido en su primer cita, a la tienda de joyas donde solían ir cada vez que Lucy cumplía años, al lago donde Juvia se cayó una vez y Gray se tiró a sacarla aunque ella no tiene posibilidad de salir herida ya que es agua... En millones de lugares buscó, hasta que se rindió. En una calle de Magnolia, él se encontraba tirado en un banco pensando... Hasta que Erza lo vio.

- ¿Gray? ¿Que te pasa? Tu hija te busca, Juvia desapareció...- dijo la pelirroja que se encontraba en frente del pelinegro.

- La busque por todos lados pero no la encuentro... La vi salir del gremio algo deprimida y la estube buscando desde entonces- explicó este.

- No la buscaste en todos lados... Estoy segura de que no te dijo esto pero...- lo miro - esa vez que Juvia te hizo la bufanda, la encontré llorando en una especie de colina y nunca se lo dijo a nadie... Ve a buscarla en la calle N 13º- dicho esto Gray salió corriendo a la calle que su amiga pelirroja le menciono. En la calle 13 se encontraba una Peliazul sobre el pasto con la rodillas juntas y acorraladas a su pecho, cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás...

-Te encontré Juvia...- mencionó el pelinegro que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Gray-sama tardó, Juvia no creía que vendría... Erza-san le dijo.- le tomó la mano y se levantó...- Juvia no quería asustar a Gray-sama o a Crisy-chan, es solo que Juvia...- empezó a hablar pero Gray la callo con una simple palabra que ella odiaba.

-estas celosa Juvia...- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Celosa? Ja, Juvia no esta celosa... Menos de Crisy-chan.- exclamó esta con los brazos cruzados.

-Estas celosa porque yo nunca te di tanto amor... Tu siempre fuiste celosa, desde que Crisy nació- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que Juvia inflara las mejillas.

**FLASHBACK**

8 meses desde que Cristal nació. La pequeña estaba en los brazos de su papa jugando con su remera. Juvia se encontraba en la cocina cocinando la cena mientras escuchaba las risas de su marido y su hija. Juvia era sin duda es muy celosa, sin importar que fuera su bebé, pero ella no quería que nadie lo sepa. Salió de la cocina, pero a ver a su bebé la ternura la invadió.

- Te amo... Ahora ven con mamá- estiro sus brazos hacia la bebe pero lo único que hizo esta fue esconder su cabeza en el pecho de su papá, volteó a verla y empezó a llorar. Juvia se cruzó de brazos y se volteo...

- Juvia Loxar ¿Estas celosa de tu hija?- preguntó el.

-No...- exclamó Juvia.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

-Juvia NO esta celosa- regaño.

- Que si- se cruzo de brazos el pelinegro con sonrisa ganadora.

-NO- dijo esta subiendo la intensidad de su voz.

-Te digo que si... Estas celosisima!- gritó lo último porque veía que infla los cachetes.

Juvia se fue caminando rápido, pero al ver que Gray la seguía empezó a correr... Corrió pero en un momento se resbaló cayendo al piso de rodillas. Gray al ver la caída se asustó y corrió hacia ella.

-Juvia ¿estas bien?¿Te duele algo? - al mirar a su esposa con una lagrimas en los ojos, empezó a alterarse.

-Juvia esta bien Gray-sama...- parándose, pero Gray le seco la lagrima que tenía en la mejilla.

- Lloras... Perdón Juvia, te estaba haciendo un chiste.- le tomó las manos y la miró.

- Gray-sama quiere más a Crisy-chan que a Juvia... ¡Gray-sama no tiene tiempo para Juvia!- gritó ella.

- Todo mi tiempo es para Juvia...-

-Mentira, Gray no quiere a Juvia-

-Es verdad no te quiero, te amo-

- Juvia no te necesita!-

- Pero yo te necesito- y con esto la callo con un beso.

Juvia abrazo a Gray y se quedaron así un rato y se fueron para el gremio.

En el gremio se encontraba Crisy, sentada en la barra impaciente, no tenía noticias de su papá o su mama.

-Crisy... Ya van a volver- decía Sydney.

- Jamás me dejan sola sin decírmelo... Y si mamá se enojó con mi papa! - la pequeña estaba a punto a de llorar cuando vio a sus papas entraban por la puerta.

- ¡Papá!¡Mamá!- fue corriendo a abrazarlos - los extrañe ¡no me vuelvan a dejar sin decir nada!- gritó esta enojada.

- Pues aquí estamos, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar para recompensarte por dejarte sola?- dijo el pelinegro, algo entusiasmado ya que no había desayunado.

- Claro que si - exclamo esta.

- pero antes a bañarte Crisy-chan. - dijo Juvia sacándole alguna tierra que tenía en su cabello.

- Si mamá - dijo desanimada sacando las manos de su mamá.

En la casa Fullbuster...

- ¡Papaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ayúdame! - Gritaba la pequeña.

- Quédate quieta Crisy... No congeles el agua - gritaba Juvia mientras trataba de ponerle shampoo en el pelo a su hija que congelaba el agua. Pero de lo que Juvia no se dio cuenta fue de que su hija tomó la toalla y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. En ese momento Juvia perdió toda la paciencia y al ver como su marido miraba la escena le dijo de la peor manera posible.

- ¡Tu hija no me va a ser caso! Vete a cenar tu con ella, yo me quedo!- gritó y se fue a encerrarse en su Fullbuster no tuvo otra que ir a convencer a su hija de que haga lo que la madre le decía.

- Crisy... Soy tu papa, por favor abre.- dijo el pelinegro con la mano en la frente. El sonido del cerrojo sonó y en la puerta se encontraba la pequeña con el pelo mojado y con su ropa sucia cruzada de brazos.

- A ver... Tu mama tuvo un día difícil...Sería un alivio que le hicieras caso. - decía apoyado contra la puerta - desde pequeña que no le haces mucho caso... En fin, no le diremos, ya vámonos.- dijo y le tomó la mano a su hija que miraba el cuarto de su mamá.

**CRISTAL POV**

Volvimos de comer y me fui de a bañarme, papa me explico que mi mamá desde que nací me tuvo celos cuando estaba con papá. Se que ella era celosa pero... A veces me peleo con ella, debería hablar con ella. Luego de bañarme me puse el pijama y me fui a dormir, o eso creía porque no podía así que baje a buscar agua y me encontré con la razón de mi desvelo, mi mama. Se encontraba leyendo un libro, este es el momento cuando me quejo de que la sala de estar este enfrente de la cocina. Tenía que hablar con ella, después de todo es mi mama.

- Mamá...- le dije pero me ignoro - Mami - me siguió ignorando así que no tuve opción, me puse de rodillas y le rogué - Mamita de mi alma - me miro, tengo una total vergüenza.

- Si hija querida... - me miró con su cara de madre santa, me senté a su lado.

- Perdóname por no hacerte caso... Toda mi vida, es solo que a veces eres tan... Ahhhh - me saque un poco pero eso la hizo reír.

- Perdon hija, pero Juvia jamás supo como es una madre... - eso me llego al alma sabía que no tenía abuelos de parte de papa y que habían muerto a causa de un demonio pero no sabía nada de mis abuelos de parte de mama... Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi mama fue huérfana.

- Mama... No sabia que tu... bueno... eras...- dije tartamudeando.

- ¿Huérfana? Nunca te lo dijimos Crisy-chan... Es un golpe algo fuerte. - mi mamá es algo débil con algunos temas y a veces llora por que si pero en este momento tenía todo el derecho y odio verla llorar así que yo no aguante y la abraze. Me quede con ella en el sillón y solo me acuerdo aver visto la sombra de mi papa.

**Awwwww Juvia celosa de su bebe awwwww espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Déjenme sus reviews, besos a todos mis lectores.**

**ALERTA DE SPOILER:**

**Ame en el manga la parte donde Gray le pide perdón a Juvia!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ^^ les vengo a traer un nuevo capítulo de este fic y a decirles que no voy a subir el capítulo de mañana de mi nueva vida, voy a estar ocupada pero apenas me desocupe lo subo. En los reviews me dicen que falta el beso y la desaparición de Fairy tail, me gustaría que me digan que es eso de la desaparición.

Capítulo 4: La Gran Boda

Era una nueva mañana, un día soleado, los pajaritos cantan. En la casa Dragneel estaba Souta preparando un desayuno especial para su padres ya que hoy era un día muy especial, se celebraba el aniversario de su boda, en el gremio decidieron que el aniversario de bodas era algo íntimo y que no se haría fiesta a menos que la pareja quiera porque Fairy Tail jamás se niega a una celebración. El joven abrió la puerta lentamente para no despertarlos, aunque nada puede despertar a Natsu a las ocho de la mañana excepto el nacimiento de Souta que fue a las siete y este casi se queda dormido en la sala del hospital, dejó la bandeja y se fue directo al gremio. Luego de una hora Lisanna despertó encontrando la bandeja con una carta que decía _"feliz aniversario mamá y papá, los quiero y que pasen un lindo día. Souta"_ , al principio ella sonrió pero al recordar algo esencial en toda esta celebración despertó a Natsu.

-¿que pasa Lisanna?- dijo el pelirrosa algo dormido con la cabeza en la almohada.

- Natsu, se supone que hoy es nuestro aniversario de bodas...- respondió esta tratando de girarlo para poder verlo.

- pero de qué hablas... No estamos casados ¿recuerdas?- y el Dragneel tenía razón, cuando se enteraron de que Souta iba a nacer pospusieron el casamiento para que su hijo, al ser más grande, pudiera presenciar esa fiesta pero como todos sus futuros amigo tenían padres casados decidieron mentirle para luego decirle la verdad. Lisanna se sentía devastada al recordar todo esto, pero Natsu como buen "marido" lo noto y le dio una idea más que brillante - que te parece esto... Souta ya esta grande y puede soportar un mentirilla pero ¿si la hacemos realidad? - al decir esto peli blanca lo miro confundida pero al ver a Natsu vistiéndose ella le siguió el juego.

En el gremio estaba Crisy y Souta hablando sobre sus diferentes tipos de magia y sobre los progresos, luchaban y a veces jugaban a con los demás a algún juego de niños pero como siempre el aburrimiento los invadió. Souta, Crisy, Sídney y Toma estaban tirados en el patio sin hacer nada.

- Mamá dice que el aburrimiento es un monstruo que hay que combatir porque si no te domina- dijo una pequeña rubia.

- Eso es una estupidez Sídney, no creas todo lo que te dicen tus papas - contestó Toma - Aja! Mi mama dijo que hoy abre un nuevo lugar donde pasan películas en el parque, vamos allá y miremos muchas - dicho esto todos le fueron a preguntar a sus padres, Souta que estaba a cuidado de Loke y Lucy lo dejaron ir pero que deberían volver todos a dicha hora.

En el medio del camino Lisanna y Natsu se encontraban caminando algo nervioso por decirle la verdad a su hijo y como de sorpresa se lo encontraron en el parque de Magnolia.

-¡SOUTA, HIJO VEN QUE TE TENEMOS QUE DECIR ALGO!- gritó Natsu haciendo que todos los que se encontraban mirando la película lo miraran con cara de odio, el joven fue corriendo hacia ellos.

- Tenías que gritar ¿no?¿Que quieren decirme? - exclamó este algo apurado.

- Bien... No es fácil decirte esto pero... - el peli rosa miró a su esposa y esta solo asintió con la cabeza - resulta que nosotros... pasa que... - al estar tan nervioso Souta se cansó y le gritó que lo diga - Bueno! No estamos casados, te mentimos porque queríamos que estés en nuestra boda pero al ser amigo de todos nuestros compañeros casados creímos que era mejor para ti - y una vez dicho Natsu y Lisanna se tomaron de las manos, esta estaba a punto de liberar una cascada de llanto.

- Me mintieron toda mi vida solo porque querían que yo viera esa boda... debería odiarlos...- Lisanna ya se encontraba liberando esas lágrimas y Natsu abrazándola para que consolarla - pero no lo hago, gracias por darme esta sorpresa,me encantaría ver su boda, los quiero!- el peli blanco abrazó a sus papás mientras que todos los del parque aplaudían y decían un montón de cosas bonitas. Luego de ese momento emotivo Natsu se llevó a su hijo a un rincón y le dijo que quería darle una sorpresa a la chica pero que necesitaba de su ayuda.

Todos en el gremio recibieron una noticia de parte de Natsu que les arreglo el día a todos, el plan "LGB" estaba marchando perfecto, mientras que Lisanna y Souta paseaban por el parque, en un momento Souta recibió una señal de Toma que lo hizo reaccionar y llevar a su mamá al gremio. Al llegar a las puertas de este el joven le pidió que se cubra sus ojos y que apenas él le diga los abra, ella obedeció y espero la señal de su hijo, este abrió la puerta y guió a su mamá hasta adentro.

- abre los ojos mami - le dijo el niño de ojos jade. La peli blanca abrió los ojos y vio como todos los integrantes del gremio estaban en un círculo rodeándola y a su novio enfrente de ella bien vestido y con una cajita en la mano, se acercó lentamente a ella y se arrodilló.

- Ejem... Lisanna Strauss, desde hace años que estamos juntos y tuvimos un hermoso hijo al que amo, espere preguntarte esto desde que te hiciste mi novia ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? - le pregunto este con una sonrisa en la cara al ver como lloraba de alegría con las manos en la boca y asintiendo en el gremio gritaron de alegría aplaudían mientras estos se besaban y luego abrazaba a su hijo.

- El plan "LGB" funcionó papa. - gritó el pequeño Dragneel.

- ¿Plan LGB? - pregunto la peliblanca confundida.

- "La Gran Boda" - gritaron todos al unísono, lo que causó muchas risas. Luego de beber un poco, felicitar a los comprometidos, algunas peleas que se hacían entre Gray y Natsu, se decidió que la boda sería en una semana...Una jodida semana para ocuparse del vestido, el salón, la comida y todo.

El nuevo dia habia llegado, todos en Fairy Tail estaban dispersados en Magnolia buscando flores, adornos, un salon enorme ya que eran muchos y todo lo necesario para la boda que se celebrará en los próximos 6 días. Pero esos eran solo hombres ya que todas las chicas estaban con Lisanna y los planes del vestido, damas de honor, peinados y cosas hermosas que amarían poner.

Juvia, creo que tu eres la mejor para diseñar el vestido, se lo hiciste a Levy y a Erza, eres muy original y además Crisy-chan te puede ayudar - Juvia las miro con duda pero luego de que todas se emocionaron con la idea acepto.

Esta bien, Juvia lo hará pero Crisy-chan debe ayudarme - dijo con tono algo amenazador la peliazul.

¡SI! Vamos a hacer el vestido para la tía Lisanna mamá, vamos, vamos…- exclamó la pequeña peli negro arrastrando a la pobre chica que saludaba a las demás con su mano libre.

**JUVIA POV**

Estábamos volviendo a casa con Crisy con algunas bolsas en la mano que contenían telas y tules para el vestido, estaríamos solas así que compramos algunos dulces para comer mientras hacíamos el vestido de novia. Entramos a casa y le dije a Crisy que suba las bolsas arriba para poder hacer el vestido, preparé una merienda y la lleve arriba, en un de los cuartos estaba mi hija sentada mirando las repisas que contenían hilos y muchas cosas mas. Ese cuarto es como mi estudio, allí hago algunas prendas que me piden a veces mis amigas o los vestidos de novia o para fiestas, cuando estoy triste o me enojo con alguien me vengo para este cuarto me encierro y empiezo a coser cosas para tranquilizarme.

- ¿Empezamos Crisy-chan? Hay mucho que hacer ¿Me pasas las telas de la bolsa celeste, por favor? - le pedí y me paso unas telas blancas nieve y unas blancas crema. Seguimos asi un rato y descansamos un poco pero al oír el sonido de la puerta de casa abriéndose me alarme, Gray-sama debería estar con Gajeel-kun y Natsu-san preparando algunas cosas. Baje despacio para no hacer mucho ruido, mire para arriba y Crisy estaba observando desde la baranda asi que aproveche el momento en que me vio para decirle que haga silencio poniéndome un dedo en los labios, seguí bajando y fui de puntillas pero al ver quien era la persona que entro me llene de enojo.

**¡Como me encanta dejarlo en suspenso! Les juro que no era la idea terminarlo asi pero como les prometi subí este capítulo el Jueves y tambien el de "Mi nueva vida" pero me quede corta de tiempo. Cambio de tema ¿Quien es la persona que entro? Diganme quien creen que es en los reviews y tambien diganme que les gustaria que haga. Un saludito para los lectores ^^ **

**~Gruvia-chan~**


	5. Chapter 5

Creo que perdí lectroes (me deprimio bastante) pero no puedo hacer nada, le mando un saludo a **ackerman-chan **por todas esos reviews que me encantaron y a **guest** que, aunque no sepa quien es, tambien me pregunto unas cosas que me sirvieron para especificar mas las situaciones y para ayudarme con los capitulos. Ahora sin mas molestias los dejo leer.

Capítulo 5: El festejo

Juvia bajo las escaleras silenciosamente pero al ver quien era la persona que entro en su casa se lleno de enojo.

-¡Gray-sama!- grito estas con los brazos cruzados provocando que este se sobresalte y la mire algo furioso.

-Juvia no estoy de humor…- dijo el pelinegro desanimado y se dirigio hacia el sillon pero antes de que pudiera sentarse lo sujetaron de la muñeca.

- ¿Que hace aqui? Juvia y Crisy-chan se asustaron mucho, pensaron que era un ladron - este la miro y no dijo nada - Gray-sama deberia estar ayudando a Natsu-san, todos estan aportando para la boda ¿Porque no lo hace Gray-sama?- ella ya estaba enojadisima porque no solo la asusto, tambien se enojo porque vio que el ojinegro no se encontraba ayudando para la boda.

- Te dije que no estoy de humor, ademas ya hice lo que me correspondia - la miro a los ojos con una mirada que le daría miedo a cualquiera, pero eso no paro su discucion.

- Pues deberia estar haciendo otra cosa o ayudando a otros. Esto es importante para Lisanna-san y Natsu-san-

- ¡Por el amor de dios! No me dices que hacer Juvia ¿Porque no estas haciendo nada?- le grito este.

- Juvia si esta haciendo algo- le respondio de la misma manera. Y asi siguieron peleando un rato hasta oir que unos sollozos y unas pequeñas manos separandolos.

- Ya paren de pelear - los paro la pequeña que ya habia mojado todas sus ropas por el llanto.

- Crisy-chan…- dijo la peliazul triste por ver a su hija llorar, ellos si peleaban pero nunca frente Crisy y ni siquiera a menudo.

- Em… Crisy- el pelinegro tomo a su hija en brazos y se la llevo a su cuarto - Crisy, a veces tu mama y yo peleamos - la niña seguia llorando a cantaros - pero nunca es nada serio, para por favor de llorar hija. Ven te voy a mostrar- el ojinegro la llevo hasta la baranda - quedate aqui quietita y callada - el fullbuster bajo la escaleras y se dirigio hasta el sillon donde la peliazul se encontraba sentada, mirando la pared como unico consuelo.

- Gray-sama…- susurro ella. Este se arrodillo frente a ella y la miro.

- Juvia… No te quise gritar, solo que Natsu me estuvo molestando todo el día… ¿Me perdonas? - Juvia si… Juvia te perdona - solo solto un suspiro. Gray miro al brandal, donde crisy se miraba la escena y no lloraba mas, y le guiño el ojo. La pelinegro fue corriendo hacia sus padres y se les tiro encima.

- Papa tienes que ver el vestido que esta haciendo máma, ven, ven, ven, ven - esta tiro de su padre hasta el cuarto de arriba.

- Juvia... Esta muy lindo. - dijo el pelinegro mientras la acercaba a el con un brazo. - A Lisanna le va a encantar-.

- Todavía no está terminando...- le contesto la peliazul.

- ¡Tengo una idea!- gritó Crisy - me iré a ayudar a Sindey, mientras ustedes dos se quedan haciendo el vestido ya que papa no tiene nada que hacer-.

- Pero Crisy...- la frenó el pelinegro.

- Nada de peros, me voy - y dicho eso salió corriendo dejando a la pareja sola.

1 HORA PASADA

- ¡Juvia! Esta cosa no quiere coserse - le reclamó Gray que estaba tratando de coser el vestido.

- Gray-sama no lo puede hacer bien... Jejeje - se rió esta sacándole la aguja e hilo,- Juvia cree que Gray-sama debería hacer otra cosa.

- Podría...- y tan rápido como pudo la agarró del mentón y la beso, luego de separarse por falta de aire la agarró como una princesa, haciendo que se sonrojara, y bueno... Lo demás es privado.

Muy corto... Me retrase y perdón, no tuve tiempo pero aquí esta,estoy ocupada pero bueno ya lo haré más largo el próximo.


	6. Leer por favor!

Hola lectores, le tengo que decir que me disculpo y espero que me perdonen por no actualizar. Estoy por empezar la secundaria (Preparatoria para algunos) y no voy a actualizar por un tiempo. Apenas pueda los actualizare a todos. Yo les prometí un especial en el cap 10 de "Mi nueva Vida" y lo tendrán. Respecto a los días de actualizar los voy a cambiar, ahora van a ser Sabados. Tal vez no pueda subir todos los fics el Sabado (digo todos porque podría hacer mas) pero voy a hacer lo que pueda. Gomen mis lectores, gracias por leer mis historias y pronto actualizo, el tiempo vuela.


End file.
